


Kill

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam watched as Dean reached behind him, fingertips brushing skin as he drew the cool metal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam bit his lip, drawing blood to the surface of the tender skin.

 

They were on their latest hunt, some type of demon, neither were sure of what exactly.

 

But they had come prepared.

 

It had appeared, the demon,and Sam paused, glancing towards his brother.

 

It was corporeal, could be shot. And as he watched, Dean reached behind him, fingertips brushing the skin of his back as he pulled the cool metal from his jeans.

 

Eyes narrowed, lips forming a growl. Forcing the blood into the dusty red, curling around flashing white.

 

A smart ass comment, ringing through the silence, thick in the air.

 

Arms rose, left bending beneath right, overlapping limbs, a twisting dance.

 

His shoulders would tense, preparing for the impact.

 

Legs stood stance, feet planted firm as he leaned slightly forward, knees in half-crouch. Hips would unconsciously tilt.

 

His entire body strong, firm, powerful.

 

There was something about it that took Sam's breath away, an unexplainable reaction to the sight of that body preparing to fire, muscles, limbs, everything, all working together.

 

A glint would enter his eyes, of retribution, justice given, of not enough.

 

Then he would pull the trigger.

 

Long, tanned finger pressing down, releasing a bullet. 

 

Such a simple thing, so powerful, complicated. Dean.

 

And the aftershock would come, the jarring wall slamming. 

 

Readied body protecting him from the majority, letting the minority slip through, jolting him back across the floor.

 

Eyes would remain open, watchful, body not relaxing as he gazed at the falling body.

 

Dangerous, natural, there.

 

Home.


End file.
